Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150303145441/@comment-1936167-20150305044010
// Late replies, as per fucking usual. // Ugh, I'm sorry that this long time span of no communication is still continuing, Dani. I love Bryce so much (based on everything I've heard of him), but I love you even more, obviously. You have the right to be frustrated about the lack of contact, but at the same time, you do remember what he last texted you, right? I mean, I'm not trying to disregard any way you're feeling, but like Kaylin pointed out, everyone handles their emotions differently, and maybe this is his norm for dealing with his problems - isolating himself from those around him. It can definitely be unhealthy, but I also relate a lot. I keep a lot inside me, which is why I think I harbour so much inner depression, paranoia, anxiety, and anger, myself. It takes a lot for me to let out my emotions to people. I usually keep it all in and just excuse my sadness on stress with school or work. Have you ever seen Bryce in a state of depression or anything before? Even slightly? Has he brushed off any feelings of sadness, while speaking with you? Little signs like that could possibly validate the way he typically deals with something emotionally triggering in his life. Maybe all of what's happening has taken such an emotional toll on him that he just doesn't know how to handle his personal matters with anyone BUT himself. Maybe he doesn't know how, or is intimidated, to open up about issues that he doesn't really know how to deal with on his own accord. You even said, maybe he doesn't want to burden you. Yes, it's ultimately up to you to determine what you can handle and what you cannot, but maybe he just cares about you so much that he doesn't want you to have to? Unfortunately, like Rob said, that's left you feeling the exact opposite and that's something that you need to tell him, whenever you see him next. He has to know that no communication has you worried, and like you said, he has to respect and understand that. Sooner or later, you might want to try messaging him again, Dani. I know you don't want to be the one to initiate another text, but if this continues any longer, it won't be healthy for either of you. It clearly already isn't. If one of you is feeling detached and disrespected, there is already some weak link of communication, regardless if there's really no problem at all. Communication is key. Just see what's been up with him and if the conversation goes well, maybe you should let him know that you've been feeling very distanced. Honesty is of huge importance in any relationship, too. He should know the truth, so you can improve from this. Like I said, even if the feeling IS one sided, there's still a blatant weak spot in your communication, because neither of you should be feeling this way. I know this will sort of contradict what I said directly above, but truthfully, like Rob and Kaylin both stated, please, TRY your best not to overwhelm yourself with his lack on contact. Sure, it's obviously unfair to you, but Bryce is a fantastic guy. Based on everything you've told me, I truly believe that he is. I already made this point, but you DO remember the context of his last texts, right? There IS something happening there and he may not know how to deal with this, other than by doing it on his own. Does that make sense? I know my advice may be all over the place, but I truly hope it helps and that you two can get through this rough patch. Good luck. ♥